This invention relates to a system in which central processing units are provided in a plurality of electronic devices in a manner such that two-way data communication is carried out between the central processing units, and more particularly to a central processing unit restoring mechanism in such a system, which can reset a central processing unit when the latter operates erroneously, and which is simple in arrangement.
A variety of electronic devices incorporate central processing units (or microprocessor units) so as to perform two-way data communication therebetween. Sometimes, the operations of the central processing units become abnormal because of static electricity, noise, etc. In order to prevent such erroneous operations, electronic devices have been proposed in the art, which include error checking programs causing the CPU to reset itself when an erroneous operation takes place. However, such electronic devices are disadvantageous in that they are relatively high in manufacturing cost.